Te chercher
by Jijisub
Summary: Ryuuken se fait embaucher par le notaire du clan Kurosaki afin de retrouver son héritier Ichigo. Ryuuken part à la recherche du jeune homme disparu 20 ans plus tôt. Le destin réserve bien des surprises. AU/Shonen AI / OC x Ryuuken - Ichigo x Ryuuken


Hello !

Je passe par ici pour fêter un bon anniversaire à Mel ! Ta fic t'attend sur le site et comme je t'ai vu sur le blog et pas sur ma nouvelle adresse, du coup, je te l'envoie sur -_-'. J'espère que l'OS te plaira

Hum... hum... je vous souhaite à tous bonne lecture à toutes et tous ! Et j'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira également. Pour pas changé en ce moment, je sors des sentiers battus. POur vous prévenir également, J'ai fait un vote parmis mes lecteurs sur mon blog et je prends maintenant les fics en fonctions des favoris. La prochaine que je termine sur donc, seront Course Poursuite et de Toi Moi... La part du Dragon étant arrivé troisième. Merci pour votre patience... je vous présente mes excuses pour ma propension à me disperser -_-'.

De plus, j'ai déménagé et plus de connexion internet... enfin, j'ai du retard, mais je me rattraperai et toutes mes fics seront cloturés avant décembre 2009.

Le texte n'est pas Bêta Reader... donc, les fautes il y en a à la pelle !

Bon après le blabla...

* * *

Couple : OC x Ryuuken

Ryuuken x Ichigo

Genre : Shonen ai

Fic dédicacée pour l'anniversaire de Mel

Auteur : Jijisub

Scénario : Seeliah / Jijisub

Disclamer : Appartient à Tite Kubo (vous y croyez pas hein ?)

Synopsis :

Ryuuken se fait embaucher par le notaire du clan Kurosaki afin de retrouver l'héritier de la famille disparue afin qu'il puisse reprendre le clan en main. Il est le seul héritier direct mais personne n'a de nouvelles de lui depuis une violente dispute avec son père. Où va mener l'enquête de Ryuuken ? Et s'attend-il à un tel tour du destin…

**°°0°0°°**

L'homme avait déjà vu un nombre incalculable de grandes demeures nobles, mais celle-ci, il devait bien le reconnaître dépassait son entendement. Sous un crachin soutenue, la demeure se dévoilait pudique, comme pour mieux se faire désirer, lentement, inexorablement au regard du promeneur derrière une luxuriante végétation. Un léger brouillard se soulevait de la rencontre entre l'humidité et un sol qui était demeurait chaud durant une longue période. Ce matin soudainement glacé, montrait une maison sortit tout droit du Japon médiéval. Bâtisse construit sur quatre étages, les murs blancs et les tuiles grises semblaient s'accorder à l'humeur maussade environnant.

Un domestique s'inclina devant lui respectueusement et l'invita à le suivre à l'intérieur où une ambiance cossue mais au charme discret lui fit avoir un coup de cœur pour la demeure. Le parquet ciré et brillant renvoyé son image inversé. Son regard gris presque noir fut renvoyer par un miroir qui devait certainement recouvert d'or. Le domestique le fit entrer après avoir brièvement frappé à la porte.

- Je vous en prie Ishida-san… entrez !

L'homme s'inclina devant ce haut membre de l'aristocratie, membre de la famille impériale.

- Je vous en prie installez-vous confortablement Ishida-san. Je me présente, je m'appelle Sasabike Chojirô. Je suis l'ancien bras droit de feu Isshin Kurosaki. Aujourd'hui, le notaire de la famille Kurosaki, souhaite retrouver le seul descendant direct de la famille. Malheureusement, nous avons peu d'information à vous donner.

- Depuis combien de temps à t'il quitter le clan ?

- Une vingtaine d'année. Il avait quinze ans lorsqu'il a fait sa fugue et personne n'a été capable de le retrouver. Aujourd'hui, c'est une question d'urgence… Il faut le retrouver coûte que coûte qu'importe la somme que vous dépenserez pour aboutir dans vos recherches.

- N'avez-vous jamais réussit à trouver des personnes compétentes pour le retrouver ? Détectives, Polices o…

- Non… il s'est envolé en fumée pour ainsi dire. C'était un garçon très secret… quoique très vif. Il n'a jamais parlé de ses rêves, de ce qu'il souhaitait faire de sa vie… nous ne savions rien. Il a toujours été là, mais nous nous sommes rendu compte le jour de sa disparition, qu'il n'a donné aucune information sur lui à qui que se soit même à sa mère.

- Il n'avait pas de petite amie, des amies, des sorties…

- Rien… nous ne savions rien à notre surprise. Même le peu que nous avions s'était révélé une fausse piste.

- Ryuuken plissa les yeux et se demanda à qu'elle type de famille pouvait appartenir un jeune homme où personne en fait ne semblait s'intéresser à lui.

- Avez-vous une idée au moins de ce qui à déclencher sa fuite ?

- Son mariage…

- Pardon ?

Toute aussi imperturbablement que lui, Sasabike reprit :

- Son mariage. Il s'agissait d'un mariage arrangé entre la famille Kuchiki et Kurosaki. Il s'agissait de la cousine du jeune maître. Et la veille du mariage, il a prit la fuite. Bien évidemment Kuchiki Rukia sama était dans tous ces états. Nous avons du donner une compensation à la famille Kuchiki…

- Personne n'a pensé à Kurosaki Ichigo ? Personne ne lui a demandé son avis ?

Ryuuken savait sa question stupide au moment où il refermait sa bouche. Le haussement de sourcil de Sasabike lui fit comprendre que c'était même d'une imbécillité profonde. Les deux albinos se regardèrent intensément. Ryuuken reprit calmement.

- Pouvez-vous au moins me montrer sa chambre ? Où avez-vous gardez des objets personnels ?

- Sa chambre est restée en l'état, ses parents espéraient qu'il rentre un jour… Je vais vous accompagnez suivez-moi !

Sasabike se redressa guindé et remplie de majesté. L'attitude du noble exaspéra Ryuuken mais comme à son habitude, il cacha ses sentiments sous son masque. Toutefois, une lueur brillait au fond de ses yeux. Ils traversèrent des couloirs long et interminable pour arriver devant un escalier monumental quoique sobre. Ce dernier à mi-hauteur se divisait en trois branches. Un d'entre eux permettait d'aller tout droit, et les deux autres donnaient vers deux couloirs aussi long certainement que celui qu'ils empruntaient. La succession de portes donnait le vertige au détective. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte à double battant, dont Sasabike ouvrit un ventail.

Les yeux de Ryuuken s'ouvrirent un peu sous la surprise. La pièce était immense. Un lit trônait au milieu, démesuré. Le mobilier était sobre et rien sur les murs n'étaient affichés. Ce qui surpris l'albinos. Tous les gamins avaient des posters accrochés au mur mais ici, rien de personnel n'était mis en avant. Le bureau était impeccablement rangé. Seul traînait dessus un cahier ouvert. Le détective traversa la pièce et ses yeux balayèrent les livres qui y étaient alignés. Sasabike le suivait à la trace et le gênait par sa manière de presque le coller. L'homme exaspéré demanda toutefois gentiment :

- Pourriez-vous sortir quelques instants… S'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sur…

- Vous pourrez me fouillez à la sortie si vous le souhaitez, mais j'aime être seul quand je même une enquête !

- Bien… appelez-moi sur mon portable lorsque vous aurez finit ! Je retourne à mon bureau. J'ai des affaires à régler !

- Bien…

Ryuuken attendit que la porte se refermer derrière le noble et il retira sa veste. Autant être à l'aise car dans ce milieu aseptisé, il devait bien y avoir une cachette. Un adolescent si renfermé devait avoir un journal intime, où il pourrait confié tous ces secrets… ses espoirs, ses envies… si le gamin n'avait ni ami, ni famille auquel il semblait proche… on ne peut pas vivre sans se confier !

Le détective ouvrit tous les placards, bureau et fouilla même sur l'ancien ordinateur rudimentaire à présent et ne trouva rien. Il devait y avoir une cachette secrète et dans la pièce. Ryuuken finit dans la salle de bain attenante et la retourna dans tous les sens et ne trouva rien. Il se gratta la tête et se sentit le besoin de fumer. Cela commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Même Gokuro était battu à ce jeu-là. Un léger sourire éclaira le visage du détective en songeant à son amant.

Puis, il entreprit de visiter le dressing immense. Les costumes scolaires du jeune homme étaient alignés, ainsi que des vêtements pour toutes les occasions possibles. Il y avait suspendu sur ces cintres plus de vêtements pour cet adolescent que Ryuuken n'en avait possédé dans sa vie. Ryukken fouilla les fonds de placards et douta de trouver quoi que se soit. Pourtant, il finit par trouver dans une des niches du haut un endroit où un creux semblait se trouver. Il poussa de ses mains, la parois et se rendit compte qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Il sortit alors du dressing et chercha dans un tiroir quelque chose de suffisamment fin pour lui permettre de le passer entre les parois. A l'intérieur du tiroir supérieur, il trouva un objet tout à fait curieux et il semblait fin au point qu'il pensa avoir trouver le passe pour percer à jour la cachette.

Effectivement, l'espère de longue tige rigide permettait de crocheter la cache. La paroi coulissa et il sortit une boite à chaussure qu'il tira. Il s'assit directement sur le sol et ouvrit cette boite qui était restée coincé durant vingt ans. Cela le troublait toujours d'entrer dans l'intimité des gens et ce gamin qui avait du cacher sa vie dans une misérable boite à chaussure alors qu'il vivait dans un véritable palais, le troubla. Déjà qu'il puisse être ignoré à ce point-là et qu'il se soit effacé comme il l'avait fait… avait éveillé sa curiosité. Maintenant, il tenait le couvercle le cœur battant et vit tout d'abord, un espèce de gros livre à couverture épaisse en cuir noir. Il le souleva et ses yeux tombèrent en dessous sur un magasine… gay !

Ce dernier semblait avoir été feuilleté souvent. Ryuuken le souleva et vit qu'il n'y en avait qu'un seul. En dessous, ce trouvait une pile de feuilles manuscrites, qu'il souleva et lu rapidement les lignes écrites avec soins. L'odeur du papier caractéristique qui avaient longtemps enfermé monta aux narines de Ryuuken qui huma l'odeur qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Puis, il déchiffra les poésies torturées et maladroite d'un adolescent à la dérive en proie aux doutes, troublé par sa sexualité déviante, écrasé par un nom et une famille… L'homme vit quelques objets qui avaient des étiquettes encore dessus. Des babioles sans importances des marques pages, des straps, des bijoux à quatre sous, un bâton de rouge à lèvre… L'homme reposa les _trésors_, et commença la lecture du journal intime.

Ichigo Kurosaki avait commencé ce dernier alors qu'il devait avoir une dizaine d'année. L'écriture était scolaire mais soignée. Il aimait apparemment la nature, la solitude, les livres qu'il avait du dévorer vu la liste impressionnante qu'il avait inscrite en y indiquant ses propres notes. Il trouva au fil des pages, des trèfles à quatre feuilles, des fleurs séchés, des photos des lieux qu'il affectionné. Au fil du temps, les sujets changeaient… l'école prit le premier plan et ses amis aussi.

Quoiqu'il ne paraissait pas en avoir beaucoup. Quoique… Il y avait un nom qui revenait. Ryuuken poussa rapidement deux ou trois pages et découvrit qu'il s'agissait du premier amoureux d'Ichigo. Il avait treize ans… Son petit ami était un certain, Ikkaku Madarame. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un roturier qui ne provenait pas du tout du même milieu que lui. Ils s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'Ichigo s'était perdu au cours d'une fête.

Les deux garçons avaient tenu secrète leur relation qui ne paraissait pas avoir dépassée un certain stade avant les quinze ans d'Ichigo. Ikkaku devait être plus âgé qu'Ichigo vu la façon dont il en parlait… mais certainement pas beaucoup plus vieux. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir eu une relation intense émotionnellement. Entre camaraderie et amour mais très complice… Ryuuken ferait une enquête sur ce type en espérant qu'il ne soit pas mort !

Le journal s'arrêtait brutalement. Ichigo avait écrit rageusement

_Pourquoi dois-je me marier ? Je n'aime pas les filles… je veux vivre avec Madarame… mais, il m'a repoussé « nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble… nous avons chacun notre monde… » mais mon monde c'est lui ! Je le déteste ! Je les hais tous… Ils veulent tous diriger ma vie. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour ne vivre que le bien-être d'un nom ? Je ne suis guère plus qu'un objet qui n'a pas droit à des aspirations ou des envies différentes des autres. Je hais ce monde ! Que dois-je faire ? Disparaître ? Je n'ai que Madarame… Je l'aime…_

Il semble avoir pleuré vu les tâches qu'avaient laissé la forme des étoiles d'eau et d'encre noir sur le papier. Ryuuken feuilleta rapidement les pages et tomba à la fin du journal intime une photo. Deux adolescents se tenaient par les épaules par une franche accolade, un même sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. L'un avec des cheveux oranges, l'autre chauve… Le chauve d'ailleurs portait une tenue de baseball. Il ne regardait pas l'objectif mais son voisin qui regardait droit devant lui. Les deux adolescents semblaient de taille moyenne en regardant la foule autour d'eux. Le pouce du détective caressa les rebords de la photo tirée par un Polaroïd.

L'homme ferma la boite après y avoir replacé toute la vie d'Ichigo à l'intérieur. Il prit soin de remettre le trésor du jeune homme dans sa cachette et sortit des lieux. Il passa un coup de fil à Sasabike.

- J'ai terminé et je n'ai rien trouvé. Pouvez-vous me fournir une photo de Kurosaki-sama… la plus récente que vous ayez ?

- Elle vous attend avec le dossier que je vous ai préparé. Je vous envoie un domestique, je vous attends dans le hall d'entrée.

Ryuuken eut un sourire ironique. Il n'était guère lui-même le bienvenue dans ses lieux aseptisés. Lorsqu'il quitta les lieux, il n'eut aucun regard en arrière. La bruine tombait toujours et quelque part, c'était comme si la maison pleurait le destin caché du jeune homme qui avait vécu dans ses murs.

°°0°0°°

Ryuuken entra dans son appartement, cela faisait une quinzaine de jours qu'il enquêtait. Il avait finit par retrouver Ikkaku Madarame qu'il rejoindrait le lendemain soir. Il devait prendre l'avion pour se rendre sur l'île de Kyushu. Il entra dans l'appartement et sentit une odeur alléchante lui parvenir. Il ouvrit la bouche quand il sentit deux bras l'entourer et une voix chaude murmurer contre son cou.

- Surprise…

- Gokuro… Que fais-tu ici ?

- C'est dingue comme tu es content à chaque fois de me voir !

Ryuuken soupira. Intérieurement, il tremblait de joie à l'idée d'être dans les bras de son amant mais que faisait-il ici ?

- Tu n'es plus à Taïwan ? Tu devais…

- Le contrat a été annulé et notre directeur était fou furieux. Il ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec cette boite… Tu m'as manqué…

Le détective se retourna toujours assommé par la surprise et rencontra un regard chaleureux et débordant d'amour. Le genre de regard qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir quoiqu'il fasse. Non pas qu'il n'aima pas son amant, en fait… il n'avait jamais aimé autant quelqu'un dans sa vie que lui. Huit ans qu'ils étaient ensemble… quoique… chacun faisait sa vie et ils se rejoignaient une fois de temps en temps quand leurs emplois du temps le permettait, mais s'était… Ruuyken n'eut pas le temps de penser. Gokuro l'avait plaqué contre le mur et la haute stature athlétique du commercial cacha la silhouette plus frêle de l'albinos.

Les lèvres du plus jeune parcouraient fiévreusement la peau pâle et ses doigts défaisaient lestement les vêtements qui enserraient le corps de son homme.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Ryuuken…

- Tu as l'intention de me faire ça dans l'entrée ?

- Où tu veux… je m'en fiche, du moment que tu y es…

- Imbécile !

Son amant passa son polo à longue manche par dessus sa tête et ses cheveux auburn s'emmêlèrent par le passage du vêtement, Ryuuken admira les muscles lourds que révélaient la peau bronzé par le soleil. Un sourire sensuel et prédateur illuminait le visage bienveillant du commercial. En même temps qu'il essayait d'enlever son pantalon, il embrassait du bout des lèvres celles de sa moitié. Il chuchota en mordillant tendrement la bouche de l'albinos.

- Ryuuken… pourrais-tu me dire un jour un mot… gentil ?

- Si je l'étais… Tu me quitterais !

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi…

Pendant qu'ils discutaient Gokuro était nu et il attrapa le détective dans ses bras.

- Tu es ce que j'ai de plus important dans ma vie…

Ryuuken ne répondit pas et pris la tête de l'homme face à lui pour l'embrasser avec passion. Il oublia Ichigo Kurosaki qui commençait sérieusement à l'obséder pour s'abandonner entre les mains très experte de son amant.

°°0°0°°

- Ryuuken ?

- Hum…

- Tu es encore dans les nuages… Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

Ryuuken posa son regard sur l'homme assis en face de lui. Gokuro avait attaché ses long cheveux et quelques mèches s'échappaient autour de son visage très masculin. Sa mâchoire carrée s'en trouvait adoucie. Mais l'expression douce des yeux noisettes donnait une physionomie agréable à cet homme charismatique. Les vêtements prêts du corps donnaient des idées perverses au détective qui remonta ses lunettes nerveusement. Ils venaient de finir de faire l'amour sous la douche pas question qu'ils remettent le couvert ! Puis l'image d'Ichigo lui passa par la tête et il fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois.

- Regarde ! Tu recommences…

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est ce qui te tracasses ?

- Rien…

Ryuuken se leva et débarrassa son assiette. Il entendit vaguement un raclement de chaise et sursauta presque lorsque deux bras vinrent l'encercler.

- Dis-moi…

- C'est mon boulot…

- Une enquête difficile ?

- Qui s'annonce très longue…

- Et tu n'as aucun indice…

- De très mince…

- Quelqu'un ? Quelque chose ?

- Un adolescent qui doit être un homme à présent… Il a disparu depuis plusieurs années et sa famille le recherche.

- Kidnapping ?

- Non… fugue !

- Oh ?

- Ce gamin m'obsède…

- Plus que moi ?

Ryuuken se tourna vers Gokuro qui le regardait mi-moqueur, mi-inquiet.

- Imbécile ! J'ai de la pitié pour ce gosse…

- Il… était maltraité ?

- En quelque sorte…

Le commercial fronça les sourcils et son regard devint plus sombre.

- Je déteste les gosses battus…

- Non… il n'était pas battu. C'est une autre sorte de blessure. Une blessure de l'âme, je dirais. Mais c'est celles qui font le plus mal…

- Il avait quel âge quand il avait disparu ?

- Quinze ans… Je me demande comment un gamin de quinze ans peu échapper à la police, à des détectives privés à tout un réseau pendant… vingt ans !

Gokuro se recula un peu et son regard rencontra celui de son amant qui réfléchissait pensif. Ryuuken sortit son paquet de cigarettes et s'en alluma une.

- Sa famille doit-être riche pour mobiliser autant de monde…

- Riche ? Fit moqueur Ryuuken. Tu es au bien loin du compte… ils sont plus que cela. Il fait partit de la famille impériale.

- Pardon ?

Ryuuken tourna son visage vers Gokuro qui le regardait stupéfait.

- Oui… tu m'as bien entendu…

L'homme souffla la fumée emprisonnée dans sa bouche. Puis repris plongé dans ses pensées.

- Le prince est activement recherché par plusieurs enquêteurs à part moi. Une forte récompense est promise mais…

- Mais ?

Gokuro s'installa à nouveau à table et détailla le détective curieux.

- Je me dis qu'un gamin qui a caché sa vie dans une boite à chaussure et qui a brouillé les pistes aussi longtemps mérite qu'on lui foute la paix !

- Mais tu vas faire ton travail !

- Tss ! J'ai plus un rond devant moi… faut aussi que je vive…

- Pourquoi refuses-tu de vivre avec moi ? Se serait plus simple…

- Je ne veux pas vivre à Kobe !

- Pourquoi ? Y'a plein de trucs intéressant à faire et puis on pourrait aller au onsen !

- Tu me vois dans les eaux thermales ?

- Avec ta petite serviette blanche autour de tes reins ? Oh que oui…

Le sourire pervers et le petit ricanement qui suivit montrèrent à Ryuuken que Gokuro voyait plus que très bien la scène. Il se pencha et lui balança un torchon à la figure que son amant intercepta sans trop de difficulté. Ravi de le faire enrager.

- Au fait… demain, je suis partit…

- Où ? Tu rentreras quand ?

- Je vais à Kyushu et je pars demain midi. Je reviendrai certainement dans deux ou trois jours…

Son compagnon se leva et se plaça devant pour le prendre dans ses bras dans une longue étreinte, comme il lui en faisait parfois quand il était anxieux. Ryuuken tenta de déloger sa ventouse et marmonna :

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me coller…

- Je t'aime !

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi…

Le regard se fit plus sombre et Gokuro murmura sérieusement :

- Je t'aime Ryuuken…

- Qu'est ce qui te prends ? D'ailleurs je dois aller préparer mes bagages !

Ishida repoussa un peu plus fort sa moitié mal à l'aise devant ses effusions. Il traversa la pièce Gokuro ne bougea pas et observa son amant quitter les lieux inquiet. Plus tard, Gokuro s'allongea et Ryuuken vint le rejoindre.

- Tu vas voir qui à Kyushu ?

- C'est pour mon enquête tu te doutes… C'est apparemment l'ancien petit ami d'Ichigo Kurosaki !

- Il avait un petit ami ?

- Ikkaku Madarame… Il est entraîneur de l'équipe des _Fukuoka Daiei Hawks._

- Sérieux ? Tu pourras lui demander un autographe ?

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses au base-ball ?

- Moi, je m'y intéresse juste un peu. Mais Yumitchika me gonfle toutes les deux minutes avec cette équipe et s'il voit que j'ai un autographe de l'entraîneur de l'équipe sur une balle de base-ball, il va être vert de jalousie. Surtout, si cet emmerdeur voit mon nom écrit dessus avec une dédicace spéciale !

Ryuuken se tourna vers Gokuro qui fermait sa lampe de chevet. Une main se glissa sous sa taille et l'attira contre le grand corps musclé.

- Je ne sais pas si je serai là à ton retour…

- Tu repars de ton côté ?

- J'en sais rien… mais, je risque d'être appelé pour un autre contrat… Comme je suis libre comme l'air ! Tu sais comment est Kenpachi…

- Tu as une vie…

Le commercial rit doucement et murmura contre l'oreille de son amant.

- Arrête de te plaindre, tu n'est pas mieux que moi…

Ryuuken soupira et s'endormit en chuchotant :

- Je me demande parfois, si nous aurons une vie de couple normale un jour…

Gokuro faisait semblant de dormir et ne répondit donc pas à l'albinos qui s'était pelotonné contre lui comme à chaque fois qu'il était endormis. Il était beaucoup plus tendre inconscient qu'éveillé. Le cœur du commercial battait beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité dans sa poitrine…

°°0°0°°

Ryuuken traversa la ville de Fukuoka en taxi pour finalement, déambuler dans les rues à la recherche de la rue piétonne du centre. Il trouva finalement, le petit local dont lui avait parlé Ikkaku et il entra dans la pièce rectangulaire bien éclairée. Il y trouva une espèce de grand échalas aux cheveux bleus qui tenait une batte dans les mains et qui faisait des moulinets avec son équipement et un type aux cheveux rouge et tatoué qui foudroyait son coéquipier qui avait faillit l'assommé :

- Grimmjow… quand t'auras finit de foutre ta merde… dégage sur le terrain d'entraînement !

- La ferme Renji… C'est pas toi qui a été blessé au dernier match et je veux être fin prêt…

La porte s'ouvrit et Madarame entra. Il fixa d'un regard glacé ses deux joueurs et menaça :

- J'sais pas c'que vous faite ici à vous branlez après la défaite de la dernière fois ! Dégagez sur le terrain…

- Attend coach ! C'est Kisuke qui nous a dit de venir pour nous occupez du recrutement avec t…

Recrutement mon cul ! Même les poussins, j'vous laisserai pas y toucher !Vous êtes tellement doués que vous donneriez envie de pleurer de désespoir même votre mère ! Dégagez !

Les deux joueurs foudroyèrent l'entraîneur et quittèrent les lieux en marmonnant des menaces. Ryuuken se tourna ensuite vers le chauve qui le fixait froidement.

- Maintenant que nous nous sommes débarrasser des gêneurs… Revenons-en à notre conversation commencer par téléphone… Vous souhaitiez me parlez d'Ichigo ?

- En fait, j'aimerai que _vous_ m'en parliez…

Ikkaku observa son interlocuteur et eu un ricanement.

- Vous voulez que je vous en parle ? Pour dire quoi ? Vous savez quoi au juste ?

- Que vous aviez une relation avec Ichigo Kurosaki alors qu'il avait treize ans. Que rien ne s'est passé entre vous avant vos quinze ans…

- Non ! C'est quinze ans… j'ai trois ans de plus que lui !

- Vous n'aviez pas voulu de lui…

L'entraîneur fixa quelques secondes en silence le détective et finit par marmonner entre ses dents.

- Je ne pouvais pas ! Qu'on me demande d'affronter des lions, de grimper un sommet, de décrocher la lune si on veut mais… sa famille… est terrifiante !

Les yeux bruns s'assombrirent et Ikkaku se mit à regarder le coin de son bureau intensément.

- Vous remuez de vieux souvenirs…

- L'avez vous revue depuis ?

Ikkaku haussa les épaules et finit par répliquer…

- De temps en temps… nous n'avons jamais coupé le contact.

Ikkaku se gratta le coin de la bouche et reporta son attention sur l'homme habillé d'un costume sombre. Il faisait très intello et limite passe partout mais… quelque chose dans sa personnalité attirait l'attention. Une sorte d'éminence grise par son regard qui vous transperce et vous juge sans que vous sachiez ce qu'il pense de vous.

- Vous êtes le seul à être parvenu jusqu'à moi et en plus, vous connaissez notre passé en détail… Comment avez-vous fait ? Je me demande même comment vous n'avez pas fait pour le retrouver…

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je vous laisserai chercher…

- Où se trouve t'il puisque vous avez encore de…

- Vous rêvez ?

Le ricanement bref, fit comprendre que l'homme ne se confierait pas aussi rapidement.

- Sa famille a besoin de le voir pour régler…

- Sa famille l'a ignoré pendant des années pratiquement au moment où sa mère à accoucher ! Alors votre moral ou vos principes à la con sur la bienséance, je m'en fou. C'est…

- Votre amant ?

Un silence s'installa et Ikkaku finit par secouer la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non… nous ne le sommes plus depuis des années. Et puis, il aime désespérément une personne…

- Ce n'est pas réciproque ?

- Oh si…

Mais quelque chose semblait chiffonner le chauve mais Ryuuken n'en su pas plus. Et il n'était pas là pour ça.

- Se trouve t'il en ville ? Pourrais-je lui parler au moins ? Même s'il faut aller dans un endroit…

- Non ! S'il en vient pas vers vous…

- Pourquoi le couvrez-vous ? Il n'est plus rien pour vous…

- Mon ami !

Les yeux cobalt de Ryuuken s'assombrirent. Ce crétin ne voulait rien savoir.

- Je pourrai vous faire surveiller, j'ai tout mon temps…

- Peu m'importe !

Ikkaku se rejeta dans son fauteuil et sortit de son tiroir un éventail. L'humidité de la ville et la chaleur ne donnait pas d'air au lieu. La climatisation ne fournissait qu'un bref moment de répit et même Ryuuken du desserrer sa cravate.

- Auriez-vous de l'eau ?

Madarame fit tourner son fauteuil, et ouvrit le petit réfrigérateur où se trouvait plusieurs petites bouteilles d'eau alignées.

- Écoutez… J'ai donné ma parole à Ichi pour ne jamais rien dire !

- Il est encore vivant au moins ?

- Oui… mais je ne vous dirai rien de plus…

Ryuuken essaya encore vainement de sortir les vers du nez à son interlocuteur qui resta muet comme une carpe. Le détective se leva et avant de partir, il demanda :

- Pourriez-vous me signer un autographe, s'il vous plaît ?

- Pour vous ? Fit l'autre narquois.

- Non… mon compagnon admire votre équipe et… il m'a demandé un autographe quand il a su que je venais ici.

- Oh… attendez…

Ikkaku sortit une balle de base-ball et allait la signer quand Ryuuken demanda légèrement gêné.

- Il aurait voulu avoir son nom à côté du votre… c'est pour faire enragé un de ses collègues avec qui il a…

- Un différent ?

- Non, ils se narguent.

- Vraiment ?

- Yumitchika peut-être agaçant…

Ryuuken pensa à l'associer de Gokuro et en pensant à sa fâcheuse tendance à s'immiscer dans la vie des autres. Ikkaku observa intensément son interlocuteur et demanda :

- Quel est le nom de votre ami ?

- Gokuro Kisashï

Madarame baissa la tête et prit son stylo pour noter son autographe. Il tendit ensuite la balle à Ryuuken qui prit cette dernière sans regarder l'objet.

- Merci beaucoup… c'est gamin…

- Oh… on reste tous un peu gamin… Enfin, peut-être pas pour tout le monde !

Ikkaku ausculta presque Ryuuken du regard. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, la chaleur l'écrasa. Le détective partit déçut mais il était certain d'une chose… Ichigo reviendrait voir cet homme. Il décida de retenir un hôtel pendant quelques jours de plus. Une intuition venait de le traverser et bientôt, Ryuuken fit le siège de la ville. Il fila Ikkaku sans que ce dernier ne se douta de quoi que se soit. Mais ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter c'est qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Gokuro. Avait-il quitté le Japon ? Habituellement, il lui envoyait un texto au moins pour le prévenir.

Le cœur de Ryuuken se mit à battre intensément. Il n'aimait pas que prenait la direction de son enquête mais en plus le fait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de son amant œuvrait pour le déstabiliser et en perdre son raisonnement. Les sentiments ne devaient jamais prendre le pas sur son travail. Mais Gokuro… c'était autre chose…

Il s'allongea fatigué de ses journées à observer un type qui avait une vie de dingue. Il tourna la tête et se mit à observer la balle de base-ball qu'il avait signé pour son amant. Ryuuken fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais regardé avant cette balle. Il rampa sur le lit et observa les caractères… Ikkaku n'avait pas signé en kenji mais utilisé le romanji… Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?

L'albinos prit la balle entre ses doigts et observa intrigué les inscriptions et ses yeux s'élargirent. Un minuscule cœur avait été dessiné. C'était quoi cette plaisanterie ? Il se souvint brutalement, du regard d'Ikkaku au moment de signer, la secousse des épaules… S'était-il moqué de lui ? Ryuuken sortit la photo d'Ichigo et observa intensément la mine renfrognée et l'air sévère du jeune homme. Le regard éteint l'interpella plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Qu'est ce qui le chiffonnait depuis si longtemps dans cette affaire ?

Ryuuken reprit la balle entre ses mains et l'observa intensément… puis ses yeux se portèrent sur la photo d'Ichigo. Son cœur se mit à battre comme un fou. Il se redressa brutalement et se dirigea vers sa veste. A l'intérieur, il sortit ses papiers de détective et derrière tira une photo. Celle de son amant…

Tenant la photo d'Ichigo d'un côté et de Gokuro de l'autre, la balle de basse-ball qu'il fixait de temps à autre… C'était impossible. Ryuuken attrapa sa veste et sortit précipitamment. Il allait voir Ikkaku et il saurait la vérité. Il héla un taxi et se dirigea vers le domicile de l'entraîneur. Une fois arrivé, il arracha presque la sonnette.

- Oï ! Du calme… y'a pas le feu !

La porte s'ouvrit sur le chauve et Ryuuken l'attrapa et le plaqua contre le mur et gronda entre ses dents :

- Salaud ! Vous le saviez et vous n'aviez rien dit…

- Dit sur quoi ?

Ikkaku était stupéfait par la violence dont l'homme faisait preuve.

- Que Gokuro était Ichigo… vous le saviez et vous…

- Ryuuken… lâche-le !

Les yeux de l'albinos s'étréssirent en entendant la voix de son amant qu'il essayait de joindre depuis quelques jours déjà.

- Je lui ai dit de ne rien dire…

Ryuuken se tourna furieux et pour la première fois balança son poing à la figure d'Ichigo.

- Tu ne m'as rien dit… salaud ! Je vis avec toi depuis des années et tu m'as caché un truc pareil ? Surtout que tu savais qu…

Ichigo se détacha du mur contre lequel il était tombé. Il massa sa mâchoire douloureuse et fit face à son compagnon qui était fou de douleur.

- J'avais peur…

- Peur ?

- Que tu fasses comme Ikkaku… Je t'aime plus que n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi… si tu avais su mon identité, tu m'aurais quitté…

**- Imbécile ! **

Pour la première fois Ryuuken hurla. Il avait attrapé Ichigo par le col de son polo et le poussa contre le mur. La colère luisait dans le cobalt assombrit.

- Tu fuyais Tokyo pour ta famille ? Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit… mais pourquoi j'ai été aveugle ? J'étais toujours étonné par certaines choses de toi mais… je n'ai jamais voulu m'avouer… ce n'était pas possible tout simplement. Quand j'ai vu ta photo adolescente, j'ai refusé cette vérité…

- Tu vois… toi même…

- Tais-toi ! Si je refusais de le voir… c'est que j'avais peur de te perdre ! Que tu sois obligé de me quitter ! Gokuro… que crois-tu qui se passe dans ma tête à cet instant ? Jamais, je ne t'aurais repoussé. Pourquoi ?

La voix de Ryuuken toujours si distante et sans intonation dissonante était enrouée.

- Tu ne croyais pas en mes sentiments ?

Ichigo posa une main sur l'épaule de son amant et le regarda intensément.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser Ryuuken. J'ai échappé à toutes les tentatives pour me retrouver grâce à de nombreux subterfuges. Je voulais juste vivre une vie normale. Quand je t'ai rencontré, je suis tombé amoureux fou, d'ailleurs j'avais quitté ma conquête du moment pour toi. Je savais que si je restais à Tokyo, je serai retrouvé et c'est pour cela que je fuis la ville.

Ryuuken scrutait le visage d'Ichigo avec attention. C'était bien l'adolescent mais ces traits avaient beaucoup changé. Son expression n'était pas renfrognée mais joyeuse quoique préoccupé à l'instant, ce qui lui donnait presque le même air que sur la photo. La douceur du regard au lien de celui éteint et sa couleur de cheveux…

- Tu t'es teint les cheveux ?

- Non… mes cheveux ont foncé avec l'âge et je les ai laissé pousser.

Ryuuken glissa ses doigts dans les mèches qui tombaient jusqu'au cou de son amant. Ikkaku avait fermé la porte depuis un moment et toussota :

- Allez discuter dans la chambre d'ami… vous serez tranquille pour parler ! Y'a du monde à la maison…

Ryuuken vit les deux joueurs qu'ils avaient rencontré quelques jours plus tôt et d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Viens…

Ichigo enlaça ses doigts dans ceux de l'albinos et ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre simple presque sans meuble. L'austérité de la pièce n'ennuyait pas le couple qui se sentait comme pris au piège.

- Tu as l'intention de ret…

- Non… ils ne voudront jamais d'un prince héritier gay… et puis, j'aime ma vie avec toi ! Viens à Kobe…

- Ils te retrouveront…

- J'ai un plan…

Ichigo commençait à grignoter doucement, sensuellement la nuque de Ryuuken qui se laissa faire. Quoique son regard était lointain et que son corps soit raide. L'homme avait froid et il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou pas.

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de leur dire… Je ne suis pas obligé de leur obéir. J'ai choisi mon destin, il y a presque vingt ans… et mes huit ans avec toi…

- Gokuro…

La voix de Ryuuken n'était qu'un murmure. Inconsciemment, il avait fermé les yeux quand les doigts de son compagnon avaient glissé sous sa chemise et qu'il caressait tendrement ses tétons. Le souffle chaud contre son lobe d'oreille, cette manière d'être enveloppante qui n'appartenait qu'à lui… firent ouvrir les yeux de Ryuuken brutalement.

- Tu comptes faire quoi là ?

- L'amour…

- Nous ne sommes pas chez nous…

Mais Ichigo semblait perdu dans l'exploration de son corps et Ryuuken lui porta un coup sur la tête.

- Pas ici !

- Pourquoi ?

Le commercial se redressa et grimaça.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai horreur de faire ça dans des endroits de ce type !

- A l'hôtel ? J'ai une chambre…

- Tu es un obsédé…

- Oui… mais tu m'aimes !

Et avant que Ryuuken puisse protester d'avantage, Ichigo poussa son amant sur le lit et abusa contre sa volonté ou presque du détective. Bien plus tard… dans la nuit ! Les deux hommes étaient allongé l'un contre l'autre.

- Tu comptes leur expliquer comment ?

- Que je quitte l'enquête ?

- Hum…

- Affaire de famille à régler ! Et…

Ryuuken qui était confortablement installé contre Ichigo marmonna :

- Je vais aller à Kobe mais ça… ils n'en sauront rien !

- Enfin… y'a…

- S'ils te retrouvent ?

- Ça n'arrivera pas…

Les doigts d'Ichigo caressaient doucement le visage de son amant à qui il adressa un sourire complice.

- Aie confiance en moi… J'ai l'habitude depuis le temps…

- C'est ce qui m'inquiète…

Quelques mois plus tard, Ryuuken abandonna l'enquête et attendit encore quelques mois avant de disparaître à son tour… Personne ou presque ne les reconnut… mais ceux qui savaient n'en parlèrent jamais !

°°0°0°°

Pour celles qui aiment les astuces, il y a un indice qui a permis à Ryuuken de savoir qui était Ichigo...

J'espère que vous avez aimé. A bientôt !


End file.
